Zilean/Trivia
General * Zilean is confirmed to be the last Icathian mage who has survived the catastrophic Void-wreaked destruction of his homeland, besides . * During development he was called Narib Newmaiss or Zileas. * Zilean was named after Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell. ** Zilean will gain the cosmetic buff ("In my day, we would never have allowed an armored bear into the League of Legends") if he and find themselves on opposing teams (references Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell being against an armored bear champion). ** Both names may be free renditions of Greek Σ(εε)ιλᾶς S(ee)ilas, loaned from Aramaic שְׁאִילָא Šeʔila, passive participle of Semitic root-verb š-ʔ-l "ask" (> Hebrew ),http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=20Weninger et al. The Semitic languages, p. 299, 498 literally meaning "the asked-for son". *** name also comes from this root. * Zilean is one of the four champions with a single damaging ability ( ) the others being ( ) ( ) and ( ). ** is the only in-game ability to scale non-linearly per rank ( ). * references the eponymous song by . * Zilean is the first champion to have a basic ability that cannot be ranked up at level 1 ( ) the second being ( , ). * Zilean's backstory resembles by . Lore ; * Zilean is more than 3500 years old as he was present during the fall of Icathia. ; * Zilean was a mage of Urtistan fighting against Icathia. He has since be remade into specifically an Icathian mage fighting against Shurima and The Void. Quotes * references . * resembles }} Skins ; * He might have been inspired by . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2009 along with: ** ** ** ** * He references Old Saint Nicholas, another name for . * can be seen coming out of the above him. ; * He was conceived as 'Flowerkeeper Zilean' by Summoners 'DarkeTiger' and 'Empio'. * He references a . ; * He references a and has a on his back. ; * He references by . ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * He plays the on his back while . ; * can be seen in the background bringing more injured gingerbread people. Relations ; * Zilean is a mage from Icathia who discovered the way to manipulate time but was unable to save his city and his people. He is now trapped between timelines and left Icathia to seek a way to cure his condition. * Zilean (and maybe even ) have probably already taken notice of fiddling with the timeline by way of his . * came across the ruins of Icathia and discovered the magic within Zilean's former residence. The Eye of the Void is now resolute to find the Chronokeeper and him to obtain the knowledge he possesses about time manipulation. ; * Zilean is a mage from Urtistan who discovered the way to manipulate time but was unable to save his city and his people. He is now trapped between timelines and left Urtistan to seek a way to cure his condition. * came across the ruins of Urtistan and discovered the magic within Zilean's former residence. The Eye of the Void is now resolute to find the Chronokeeper and him to obtain the knowledge he possesses about time manipulation. Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2019 Snowdown Showdown